Doce Aniversário
by Fabinho Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot][DeidaraxTemari]Era o aniversário dela e ninguém havia se lembrado...será mesmo?


Naruto não me pertence...e se pertencesse Deidara ficaria com Temari u.u

**Casal:** Deidara/Temari n.n

Não gosta do casal, não leia n.n simples não?

_

* * *

_

"Parabéns, Parabéns  
_Hoje é o dia, que dia mais feliz  
__Parabéns, Parabéns  
__Cante novamente que a gente pede bis!"_

Era o aniversário dela.

Tá...e qual a diferença? Gaara e Kankurou não estavam, e ninguém mais parecia se lembrar. Uau...isso é o que qualquer um chamaria de...aniversário inesquecível...

Já que ficar parada não era com ela, Temari resolveu dar uma volta...quem sabe comprar alguma coisa para si mesma?...qualquer coisa...desde que não fique parada...isso é o que importa.

Pegou seu leque e saiu de casa. Foi andando pela vila tranqüila, é, realmente ninguém parecia levar em conta que a irmã do Kazekage estava fazendo 19 anos. Que diferença fazia não é mesmo?

Andou mais e mais, acabou até saindo de Suna e nem sequer se deu conta disso. Andou mais e se deparou com um rio, e, bebendo água estava um coelho. Ela observou o pequeno animal. Para os animais os aniversários nem faziam diferença, era apenas um dia como outro qualquer. Estando vivo e com comida por perto isso era o que importava.

Não que Temari se importasse se alguém lembrasse ou não, isso não fazia diferença nem mesmo pra ela, mas ao menos dessa vez, só dessa vez queria que esse dia fosse lembrado pelas outras pessoas. Só dessa vez...nada mais.

O dia foi passando e a noite chegando. Logo cogitou que seria bom voltar logo, Gaara tinha dito alguma coisa no dia anterior, mas ela nem se lembrava mais e nem devia ser importante...não é?

De repente, escutou uma risada.

Havia se lembrado.

_Flasback_

_"-Temari...quero que não saia de Suna enquanto eu estiver fora...os vigias viram Deidara pelos arredores...não vá caçar brigas, entendido?- Gaara disse, sério, encarando a irmã._

_-Aham... -respondeu enquanto lia um livro qualquer em ao menos prestar atenção nas palavras do irmão."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Ah...era isso. O Akatsuki estava por perto e ela ignorou o aviso. Tá, ela nem escutou! Pegou o leque e se preparou, até que o rapaz loiro apareceu na sua frente, um sorrisinho misterioso estampado no rosto.

-Sinceramente Sabaku, achei que não sairia de Suna tão cedo...já estava ficando entediado.

-O quer Deidara? -ela perguntou, nervosa.

Em resposta, o Akatsuki apareceu atrás de si, e lhe tomou o leque, fazendo a jovem se virar rapidamente, ficando cara a cara com ele.

-Apenas isso... -e a beijou.

A loira ficou completamente imóvel. Não sabia dizer se fora pelo susto ou pelo beijo, quem sabe os dois...mas jamais esperara isso de Deidara...ele só podia estar brincando com ela! Era isso!

O empurrou com força, separando-se. Estava vermelha, sem graça e sem coragem de encara-lo. Ficava até engraçado ver a grande irmã do Kazekage encolhida de vergonha por causa de um simples beijo.

-Algum problema? -ele perguntou.

-Você ficou maluco???!!! Que idéia foi essa de me beijar?? -furiosa e vermelha.

-Oras...é assim que fala do meu presente de aniversário? - ele fingiu estar ofendido.

A menina se surpreendeu. E muito. Como ele sabia???

-C-Como sabia que era meu aniversário?

-Acha mesmo que eu não saberia o seu aniversário?

-E por que o meu? – ela retorquiu, curiosa.

-Ué... -ele se aproximou dela e levantou seu rosto com uma das mãos - Porque eu lembro sempre daqueles que são importantes pra mim -e a beijou de novo, mas desta vez, Temari não o empurrou, esperneou nem nada, apenas o abraçou e o correspondeu. Estava feliz. Ele havia se lembrado! Ela era importante pra ele...não sabia porque, mas estava imensamente feliz por isso. Quem ela menos esperava havia se lembrado, dane-se se ele fosse um Akastuki...dane-se...ela só queria se concentrar no beijo.

Deidara acariciava suas costas, a segurando firmemente. Não havia pensado em um presente melhor do que aquele. Também né...ele também aproveitaria. Sem contar que há muito tempo esperava por aquele momento. Vivia rodeando Suna a espera que ela saísse e ele se encontrasse com Temari.

-Gostou do meu presente? -murmurou no ouvido dela.

A loira sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir a voz dele tão perto de si.

-Muito...obrigada por se lembrar Deidara...

-Nem precisa agradecer... -ele sorri a soltando. - Nos vemos por ai...Temari...-ele sorriu e desapareceu.

Temari sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Pegou seu leque, já esquecido no chão e voltou para o seu caminho em direção a vila. Com somente um pensamento em mente.

_"Esse foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive"._

**FIM**

* * *

**Sei que essa oneshot não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas me animei ao escrever ela **

**Não sei se levo muito jeito pra escrever essas coisas...o que acham? ó.ò**

**Bem...deixem um autor feliz n.n**

**Mandem reviews ó.ò**

**Onegai xD**


End file.
